


Lost and Forgotten

by Lil Bean (torcher), torcher



Category: Ships - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, Undertale Ocs - Fandom
Genre: Ack imma go back into my hole, F/F, F/M, Follow me on Picsart i guess, Hahah i feel like this sucks already, M/M, and Dev lol, hope yall like this, wanna be friends? UwU, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/Lil%20Bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torcher/pseuds/torcher
Summary: Glitching and visions have overtaken Sloth, a Fallen Angel from a world of demons. Join him on his adventure to escape the fears that have followed him for years.
Relationships: BlueberryXdust, InkxError, Sloth(oc)XMemory(oc)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Falling down

**Author's Note:**

> ok. so. Ill proabably be adding more ships and characters as this goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitching is over taking Sloths AU. Can he get away?  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________  
> "Your my Guardian Angel~"

Sloth woke up with a yawn. He was a bit surprised about waking up on his own for usually, his brother Glutton would wake him up. He sat up and shook the sleepiness out of him. He went over the steps that Glutton told him to do, whenever he woke up. He stretched his wings and adjusted his halo. Finally he got out of bed. His room didn't look that good, but for him it was home. Curiously, he didn't hear racket coming from the kitchen which was abnormal for mornings. "Did i awake at the correct time? Where could Papyrus be...?" Sloth walked out of his room, hands in pockets. He strolled down the dimly light hall to his brothers room. He hesitated before knocking. "Bro? You in there?" Before he could even touch the birch door, it slowly came open. The room was normal, though, Glutton was nowhere to be found. Panic rose in Sloth, worried thoughts running in his head. He raced down the staircase yelling for his brother.

**No one answered.**

_Maybe Undyne has seen him?_

He walked out of the front door and fear consumed him for what he saw. The world was crumbling, glitching almost. It was like a black void was eating his world. It had already consumed everything else. He took a step back as he realized it was going forward. He turned around and bolted. He ran as fast as he could. He had no idea of what to do. where to go. He saw no one in the town. Not even frisk, who was almost always in snowdin. He kept on running, Fearing for his life. He feared what could have happened to everyone. The glitching had caught up to him and had touched him. pain went up the arm that had been touched.

_i hope Papyrus is ok..._

He saw a portal where the giant gate to the ruins was supposed to be. glitching was behind the portal. Sloth knew that he was trapped and had no choice but to go into the portal. As he ran towards it, he tripped and stumbled on a rock. He bounced.... uh rolled(?) into the portal. For the quick second he saw a bunch of portals. He had slid into a portal on the ground.

He realized that he was falling. Sloth, panicking, looked to see where he was. It looked like mount ebbit though, the sky was white. He could barely see them, but there was monsters going on with life on the ground. He was going to fall in the forest.

_So this is how it ends. . ._

He watched numbly as the ground came closer and closer. He flapped his shredded wings swiftly, but sloth knew it wouldn't work. He pulled his legs into his white jacket and closed his eyes right as he hit the ground. 

He opened his eyes slowly. 

_how???_

He clumsily got up, tripping on his red cloak. He examined himself, looking for injuries, but surprisingly there was nothing. Suddenly his vision went blurry and he fell on his butt again. _owwww..._ He looked up to see someone holding out a hand for him to grab. He took it thankfully and got up. Surprisingly the person looked like a sans and papyrus together. The smaller skeleton looked up at him with large eyes. Sloth looked him up and down. _Blue bandanna with matching blue boots and gloves. how weird._

"Hello stranger! My names Blueberry! who are you?" Sloth was surprised at how nice this 'blueberry' was being. "Uh, names Sloth." He answered, not showing emotion like how your supposed to in his AU. While the blueberry person could say something else, they suddenly stopped talking. Blue stared at Sloth, scared almost. Sloth realized that his hand was glitching. It glitched from normal to Monster Dust and blood covered. He stared at it in shock and saw it was happening to his whole body.

_Whats happening to me!?_

Blueberry stepped back and they heard another persons voice. "Blue! are you over here?" the mystery voice called from behind the trees. Blue turned and ran towards the voice yelling, screaming almost, "Help! I found a bad guy! Ink! Dream!" He disappeared behind the trees but he could still hear the yells of fright from the small skeleton. 

_Wait. bad guy????_

Sloth was snapped out of his thoughts as two other skeletons appeared with Blueberry. They seemed to look at Sloth with anger. One wore yellow boots and a cape that seemed pretty cool to sloth. The other wore a paint splatter on his cheek. "Stop murderer!" The ink splatter one yelled at Sloth. Sloth gave him a blank stare. The golden caped one wove around Sloth and grabbed his arm, pulling it upwards. Sloth yelped both in surprise and pain. Blueberry went more behind the one that sloth guessed was ink. Sloth started losing feeling in his arm, and tried to make Dream let go. Dream pulled it harder, causing Sloth to yelp again in pain. "We are going to need you to answer some questions." Ink said, walking over to Sloth. Sloth knew that the road ahead would be hard on him. 

He was going to focus on his main mission now. He vowed to find Glutton.

He was going to find his brother.


	2. The Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth is taken to a facility against his will. The people here are... strange.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________  
> "Your my Guardian Angel~"

Ink and Dream walked ahead, while Blueberry used his magic to make me follow. I looked around this place wondering where i was. 

_What AU is this...?_

As my mind wondered, Blueberry tapped my shoulder. I snapped back to reality and looked at him, raising a non-existent eyebrow. " What AU are you from?" he asked, stuttering a bit. I figured i was still glitching. "i'm uh, from SinTale." I answered, unsure of what to say. Blueberry's eye lights turned to blue stars, something i see rarely now.

He tilted his head a little bit, "What is it like there?" 

"Hmm. Its Cold, scary a bit. Demons, monsters, everywhere. We all take care of each other though, no one likes me. its because i'm an ang- Fallen Angel." I answered, thinking about snowdin and the monsters that lived there. He was quiet for a bit then questioned me again. "do you have a papyrus? whats he like? do you have a swap version like me?" The questions made me laugh. He was definitely energetic.

"Yes i have a brother. he's the coolest. and i do have a swap. Hes Ravenberry." i answered recalling my swap. _i wonder if hes ok._ Ink walked back to us, Glaring. "Is he behaving Blue?" he asked, giving blue a sweeter look. Blue nodded his head, happily. Dream kept on looking at me weird while ink glared at me. How great. Finally we came to a large glitchy looking portal. It looked different from ours which looked swirly. 

Ink pushed me through, and inside was a large prison like place. I looked around and saw the inmates. there were humans, and monsters. I looked back at ink, dream, and blue. They were whispering about something but i could only pick up a few things. "positive feelings... glitched though!... i don't think... its ok.... he will stay here until later." The lat part i heard whole because dream walked up to me. Suddenly he put something on my neck. _What is this!?_ i tried to use my magic to take it off, but it shocked me. Ink laughed, "its a magic shocker. it shocks you when you use magic."

Blue walked over to me. "You are going to stay here for a while. later you will fill something out, courtesy of me, and right now you can talk to fellow inmates!" I nodded and walked off to explore. Someone saw me and walked over. He wore a blue hoodie and his soul was floating in front of it. His eyes had black stuff dripping out of it. "Hey newbie." He said, grinning. I faultily smiled back. "uh hello." 

He didn't have eye lights. was he angry? His grin definitely said otherwise. He held out his hand and i took it slowly. " Names Killer," he said with the same goofy smile. "who are you? want me to show you around?" 

"oh uh, my names Sloth. and sure." i answered. His name didn't match his personality. He took my hand and we started walking. He pointed to a human girl with red eyes and a green sweater. "That's Chara. Undertale. weakness chocolate. Here for not too long." He pointed to a sans. He had his hoodie on and had crazy eyes. He was talking to another Sans with a cracked skull. "Dust and Horror. Weaknesses: ketchup and human parts. Both are going to stay here for a few years." I saw someone that seemed to be fading to and from existence. 

"Who's that? i asked, concerned for them. Killer looked at who i was pointing at. "Oh that's Memory. been here for a while. We don't really talk. weakness: unknown. getting out: Unknown." He went to look at me again, but i was walking to Memory. He seemed startled to see me next to him. "Hello!" i said, trying to start conversation. "your memory correct?" He nodded his head then answered. "Sloth?" I was surprised he knew my name. He seemed to know what i was thinking. " Your supposed to be my cellmate. i was just told." I nodded. 

"So i saw you were fading then coming back. whats that about? and why are you here?" i asked. He stared at me the answered. "one. i'm literally a memory. i'm the memories of my frisk's ACTUAL sans. and i'm here because when i found out i tried to kill her. She killed me, and i wasn't supposed to come back." _... whoa._ "What about you kid?" He asked. I smiled dumbly embarrassed. " Ink, dream and blue think that i'm a bad guy. i guess i glitching and the glitched showed blood and dust on me." Memory started laughing. "You aren't supposed to be here kiddo." 

Before i could retort, Dream came to us. "It's time to go back to the cells. Come along." We followed him to a cell block. Finally, fear started creeping up on me. _I'm not supposed to be here. I need to find my friends. I shouldn't be here with these murderers and psychos._ Dream closed and locked the cell door.


	3. How could you know???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloth's fear has finally came for him. 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Agh my ships coming QwQ
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________  
> "Your my Guardian Angel~"

5 hours later

i couldn't sleep. I was afraid of what was happening to my friends and family.Red tears rolled down my cheeks. I guess Memory heard my crying because before i knew it, he was sitting in my bed. "Whats up kid? Why are you crying?" He reached out to touch my wing. Flashes of memories ran though my mind. Laughter, pain. the ripping of feathers. Suddenly i grabbed it and flung it up. I let go and inched away. "I-i'm sorry." i said, sniffing. He smiled a bit and came closer. "You miss your family and friends correct? I know how you feel." He asked. I looked up and scowled. "How would you know what that feels like???" He brushed the tears off my cheek.

"I went thought the same thing. Me and my frisk are the only people left in my AU and i'm not even real." He rested his hand on my cheek and i could feel blush spread on my face. "Get off..." I said taking his hand off. Memory backed away and gave me my space. I looked down and knew i didn't want to be alone. He seemed to understand. I held my breath and hugged him, which we NEVER do in my AU.

He laughed and layed backwards carefully. Suddenly his eyes went white and on the ceiling of the room, they broadcasted stars. _Are these memories from his frisk?_ My eye lights turned to stars as well. "these a... are beautiful." i said gazing up at them. I layed with him, my fear going away and the stars the not only thing on my mind. 


End file.
